dark_eras_the_fun_timesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lair traits
__NOEDITSECTION__ By exploiting the Lair within herself, a Beast can cause the material world around her to take on some of its properties, with effects ranging from the subtle to the explosive. Lair Traits are Environmental Tilts describing conditions within the Lair. Minor and Major Lair Traits Lair Traits are divided into two types, Major and Minor. Every Beast must have at least one Minor Lair Trait, but the others can be any combination of Minor or Major. Minor: Lair Traits are always possible in the physical world without the use of magic. They may provide dice penalties or bonuses to Skills, or count as Extreme Environments up to level 2. Major: Lair Traits may (but don’t always) impose Tilts that aren’t physically possible; anything from turning the skin of victims to salt to acidic rain. They may provide dice penalties or bonuses to Attributes or derived traits like Speed and Defense, or count as Extreme Environments up to level 4. A list of Lair Traits can be found here . Hive Traits Every hive has a Hive Trait, chosen from the same list (or created by the Storyteller) as the Lair Traits. Every Chamber in the hive shares this trait, including any Chambers in the Lairs of Beasts within that hive. The Apex (if a Beast, or otherwise able to access the Primordial Dream) can use that trait to move in and out of any Chambers in the hive. Likewise, if the Apex grants a Beast immunity to the Hive Trait, or if the Hive Trait happens to match one of the Lair Traits of a Beast, that Beast can move throughout the hive with impunity. Only the Apex can impose a Hive Trait on the waking world, however (and again, only if the Apex is a Beast). Imposing Lair Traits When a Beast finds himself in a situation outside the Lair where one or more of his Lair Trait Tilts is already in effect, the location is resonant '''with his Traits. While '''resonant, he may impose the effects of as many more of his Lair Trait Tilts as he wishes, up to the limit granted by his Lair rating within a single scene. In a location used to create one of her Chambers, a Beast may pay a point of Satiety to impose any of her Lair Traits up to the limit of Traits per scene without needing the initial Tilt. Beasts may attempt to use a Chamber in locations that are similar, if not exactly the same, by spending a Willpower point. To impose Traits into a substitute location like this, the player must succeed on a Wits + Resolve roll, with a dice penalty based on how dissimilar the location used is: At the end of the scene, or when the Beast imposing them wishes to stop, the imposed Lair Traits vanish, though their aftereffects remain. Environmental Immunity Beasts are immune to the effects of any Environmental Tilt matching one of their Lair Traits, both those they impose and those occurring naturally. This does not confer supernatural powers for situations without a Tilt, however. Brood Lairs A Beast whose Lair is part of a Brood Lair may include one Trait from any other Beast in the brood when imposing Traits, either as the existing Trait used for resonance or one of those imposed. By spending a point of Willpower when imposing Lair Traits, a Beast may extend his Environmental Immunity to all other Beasts sharing a Brood Lair with him. The Beast, however, cannot grant immunity to naturally occurring manifestations of a Lair Trait. For example, a Beast’s Lair might have the Darkness Trait. Since the Beast is immune to this Trait, she can see in natural darkness. If she imposes a Darkness Tilt on an area, she can extend her immunity to that Trait to her brood. If an area is just naturally dark, however, she is immune, but cannot extend that immunity. Category:Beast